Remember It Was Friday Night
by evil-catgirl
Summary: Idea by Guest (I can change that) a zootopia-like story. It all begins with a walk through a park. (Manny/Ellie)


"We can not stay together. They will never accept it." Manny groaned annoyed as he heard that from the TV. Why, his wife sometimes had to look at such a crap was a mystery for him.

"I do not care, Edowardo. Our love will still exist forever." This time, the male mammoth was louder, so that the lady beside him also noticed that he had no more desire for this.

"Why are you allergic to such films?" Ellie asked, finally looking at her husband.

"I'm not at all. If it's a good story, then a little romance doesn't bother me. But this one.." He broke off when he saw the face of his wife.

"Doesn't matter. Actually, I just wanted to know how long this is still going on?"

"Oh, do you have something else?" She sounded a bit disappointed, because her husband had not yet mentioned with a syllable what day was today. He probably forgot it again. Something like this just happens in old age, she thought and let her eyes wander to the ground. But then a strong arm was put around her and she was drawn to Manny.

"We both have something to do today." That came out a bit shy, but the female mammoth had to smile at it, because she liked to make him nervous after all these years.

"So you didn't forget it." She whispered, than they were both very close.

"How could I." He replied just as quietly, but told her that they could still wait for the end of the movie. Of course, it wouldn't be long until this. When he got a kiss with the trunk from his wife, she snuggled also to him and turned to the screen again. His thoughts then began to wander. Still, he watched her from the side and remembered the first time he saw her.

* * *

"Watch out!" Manny heard only before a Frisbee slammed against his forehead.

"The thing was really after you." His buddy laughed next to him, then bent over to the throwing disc.

"Why did we have to take the path through the park? There's nothing interesting here any.." And he broke off when a beautiful mammoth suddenly stood right next to his friend because the toy probably belonged to her.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know how throw this in the right way yet." She apologized to him and wanted to touch him, but he shrank back. Firstly, because he wasn't so fond of strangers and secondly, he wasn't even properly injured.

"All right. But the next time.." But the guy next to him wasn't letting him come to an end.

"Everything is half so wild. How about I give you a little lesson for it?" She took a little distance again because she was called by someone. Manfred wasn't sure, but he saw two opossums in the meadow. He shook it off. After all, he doesn't care with whom the girl hangs out.

"Oh, maybe another time." And already she ran away with the Frisbee again.

"What a beauty." Manny sighed annoyed, pulling his friend further.

"The sun isn't good for you, because you were much too pushy." Though he wouldn't admit it loudly, that mammoth was just really nice to look at. Even if her smile was only polite, he found it somehow heartwarming. That means if he would get back to a relationship, but he doesn't want to.

Fortunately, or unfortunately there were more encounters with the unknown girl. In the shop he tried to ignore her first, and when she saw him, he hid from her. And he doesn't know exactly why he did it.

"Hey." Frightened, he turned around, because before a moment she was still standing two more shelves away next to the noodles. A mammoth that could sneak up to you. How peculiar.

"Ehm, hey."

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. But I wanted to ask how your head feels?" She looked at him questioningly, but with a slight smile. He twitched his face a little and pushed her away from him by the shoulder. Doesn't she realize she was much too close?

"You know I've just met a light plastic toy and not a discus disc?" With that, he turned away a little, because that never-ending happiness in her face was too much right now.

"I'm relieved. I really didn't want to go early that day, but my brothers sometimes make a lot of trouble. "

"Then you have to take care of them a lot, huh?" Abruptly, something sounded like glass going down a floor further. She sighed, when an announcement came through a loudspeaker too.

"All the time. It was nice to hear that you were not hurt by the 'plastic toy'. See ya." Somehow she was strange, thought Manny, as he watched her disappear. And why should they see each other again? The second time was just coincidence. The next time he just goes shopping somewhere else. It was bad enough that his friend was constantly raving about a woman he'd only seen once.

Wait a moment! He has mentioned her name, but he hasn't even heard even it at the last meeting. In opposition, just as little. Perhaps he should have listened better. However, he would probably keep this meeting to himself, otherwise he would still have to remember how her hair smelled or something like that. A bit like lilac blossom. So not that he really sniffed at her, she came by herself too close to him. With this warm smile and own taste to dress. He had not really paid attention to it either. It's just so noticeable. But now he should forget this nonsense. After all, he had much better to do.

How did HE come to meet this mammoth again and that just three days later? And why does his friend know that she was staying in the park more often? Manfred had to seriously talk to him about stalking. He himself was also an idiot because he couldn't even stand firm when his friend begged him to ask for an appointment with the noble maid. The other was supposedly too shy. He, who had no real sense of how to speak to women. Maybe this he could do, but to ask for a date was something quite different.

Like she got called, she was suddenly in front of him. In sportswear. This was also strange, because a sporty mammoth was rare. He should stop thinking about something and use his chance, because she was still sitting with her back to him on a park bench. Probably she was just taking a break from jogging or something.

"Well, I know this sounds kind of stupid, but you've got time, so not just for a moment.. I mean a date, not that you're thinking about me, I wouldn't.. So I'd really because.. you nice to look at.. But I really only ask for a friend." For a moment nothing happened and he wondered if he couldn't do it after all. But then suddenly her head turned, in his direction.

"Can you please stand somewhere else? The sun is.. Oh, it's you again." When she got up and turned to him, he noticed that she was wearing one of these new technologies in her ears. Walkman or how to call the thing. Annoyed, Manny groaned and turned away from her.

"Yes, it's me again, sorry, huh?" She would certainly never agree to a date with him. Not that he doesn't want that.

"It didn't mean it like that, but you could be a little happier on such a beautiful day." Oh, great, thought the male mammoth, than he must handle a delighted nature.

"The sun burns almost in the eyes and makes the air much too warm. It also doesn't look so great here that you want to settle down and.."

"Stop nagging and listen to this." She simply walked in front unquestionably too close to him, then put her headphones on his ears. Nice, but it doesn't really match his music taste. So he gave the music device back.

"Ok, thanks for the sound test, but I have to go now." His buddy was supposed to come here if he liked the girl so much.

"Wait, you didn't tell me when I should meet your 'friend'."

"You heard that, but why?.. You know what? Forget it. This guy should.." To turn away from her wasn't so easy. Somehow he doesn't want to leave. Well, not the mammoth, but from the park. It was a little more beautiful now.

"How about Friday night?" Surprised, Manny turned back to her.

"Don't you want to talk with.. I mean, if it's ok for you." Yes. Always stay cool, he thought and she smiled kindly. He wondered if he could see this more often when his friend got together with this lady.

Wouldn't you look at an awarded woman? Asked an inner voice and he shook his head, than his thoughts were really confused.

"Of course, then until Friday around 6pm, so tell your friend. I'd really like to talk for a while longer, but I have to go now." Without being able to say another word, she disappeared from his field of vision. She still doesn't know his name. She could also have told hers decently, but for the time being, he was supposed to leave the park.

Why had Friday to come after Thursday? Couldn't the day fall out of the week? At least until he had a solution for this dilemma. Actually it wouldn't matter to him, because the date tonight was nothing for him. Still, he thought hard about what might happen. Was his buddy treating the girl neatly? What if he wasn't her type? Did he emerge on time, or would he even let her wait? What did the guy actually have a phone in his room when he never ran to it?

Then he found out that it wasn't even lunch time and the other probably wanted to sleep because of night work. He could walk over to him. But what if the phone rang in time? After all, she could call. A moment later, he sighed annoyed at himself. How should she call him, because she doesn't have his number? But his friend could call and again want something that has to do with the pretty mammoth. Because this certainly needed a lot for the date. For example, advice on how something like this went.

Manfred slapped himself in the face, because he was the worst man for this job.

Why would he still want to know how his buddy had planned it? It was silly, than he doesn't go to the date. Was it possible that he wanted to know more about the strange girl? But if she had really known at once that she was going out with him, a rejection would have fallowed immediately.

* * *

"Manny, the movie got to an end since 20 minutes. If you only said that before just to.."

"No. I just briefly dozed off. This will probably be allowed by such a strip. Well then let us go now."

"Wait a moment! Should I change or something. I don't know if this.." But the male mammoth grabbed her hand before she could walk to the wardrobe.

"You look fine like you are." He pulled her out to the car.

"Don't worry. It's not an overpriced restaurant that makes you feel uncomfortable in this outfit." He explained as they both sat in the car.

"Well, that makes me feel calm now." There was a little disappointment from her and she looked out the window. Manny sighed, but still gave himself a little push.

"OK. If you want to go to a restaurant tonight, we can go there of course. But now let's enjoy the afternoon."

"Hm." Ellie just replied and doesn't turn her eyes from outside. At least until she realized they were going to a parking lot. She doesn't care about that. Rather, the sign where you could walk from here brought her into a happier mood. It wasn't until she came to the entrance of the park where their first date took place.

"That you thought about it." Manny doesn't come to say big sentences, because his wife thanked immediately, in which she quickly approached him. He almost stumbled backward, but that wouldn't have mattered to him, with this beautiful embrace and the kisses.

"Hey, if you go on like this, we get trouble before we have ever entered the park." She let a little loose of him, but still held his hand.

"I have only thanked my husband. If he wants, he can have more of this at home."

"If I had known it was enough to just stand at the entrance.."

"Now we don't grow roots here." And already he was pulled through the park. Of course not everything looked like it used to. Much had changed and some things weren't there anymore. But the bench where they both met for their first dates was still in the same place as a rock in the surf.

"I am sorry. Somehow it was a stupid idea." He said, because his wife wasn't saying a word all the time. Surely she was also disappointed by the many changes.

"What are you talking about? It is wonderful here. Of course, not everything looks like it used to be, but still you can still meet with your chosen one." She clung closer to him as they both settled down on the bench.

"Changes are not always bad." She added smiling.

"That you took me at all. I mean, in the beginning everything must have seemed so stupid to you." Ellie laughed softly at his words.

"Yes, because I thought your 'friend' didn't exist. Besides, then you really came to the date because the 'other' was sick." Manfred sniffed a bit indignant, than it wasn't a lie.

"It was really like this. The guy just couldn't.."

"That's fine. I believe you now, because I met him again a few days later. Then he inquired if he got another chance because of the missed time."

"And?"

"And what? I've been together with you. I also learned that on that evening you were only supposed to announce that your buddy was sick. You shouldn't have replaced him." A little grumbling, he turned his head away.

"Do you regret that you couldn't have him?"

"Don't talk nonsense. It's been years. We are already married and soon we are be three. Don't you think I've had enough time to think about it?"

"You are right. Wasn't meant like that." They sat there for a while, enjoying the proximity of each other. At least until Manfred noticed what his wife a few minutes ago expressed.

"I'm kind of confused. What did you just say?"

"Honey, I just didn't say anything. We sat here for a while.."

"No. When you said I shouldn't talk crap. What then?" Ellie grinned slightly.

"It's been years ago?"

"Not that."

"We are married?

"Yes and?"

"That I had enough time to think about it?"

"Ellie will you stop that and say that one thing again."

"What exactly did you hear?" Wanted the female mammoth mischievously to know.

"Well, we... that we are soon..a family?" It came so hesitantly from his mouth, than perhaps he had really only imagined it himself. But she straightened up more, then whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, you'll soon be a father." He first felt a moment of shock go through his body, because he doesn't know if he really did that good with the family. But the face of his wife made him smile quickly, then of course, they both wanted a child.

"Well, I can hardly surpass that gift." He said after a while and she laughed softly.

"That with the restaurant would at least be a beginning."

 **I like the story and I hope the guest with the idea too :)**


End file.
